melsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Alouetta McKinnon
Alouetta McKinnonHogwarts Graduate "The Earth has music for those who listen," ~Alouetta McKinnon History Alouetta was born to Anke McKinnon and Henry McKinnon on April 14— she was their third child, one that would be hard to afford, but they were still overjoyed to have her. Her other siblings, Simone, age 11 at the time, and Marko, age 5, acted above her, as older siblings did, yet were just as welcoming. It was hardly three years after that date when death came knocking at their door. Figuratively, of course. In reality, they were a pair of men Anke and Henry had neglected to arrest, and they didn't knock, they simply kicked the door down. Or blasted it through using bombarda— whichever version you prefer. It is important for you to note that Henry was the nephew to the late Marlene McKinnon. In their family, either you were an aurour or a healer - that was simply the way things divided. Both skills ran down the line. After the wizarding war, he was quickly moved to a loving home in Germany for the sake of his protection. He had met Alouetta's mother when he first applied to be an aurour in Germany's Ministry. They had disrupted a trading of dragon eggs, among other banned products, and sent most of those involved off to jail. These two men were clever enough to bide their time until people finally stopped looking for a chance at revenge. Young Alouetta didn't know that, however, and merely regarded it as an unusually demanding visitor. Being the toddler she was, she wriggled out of her high chair as the McKinnons were having supper, feasting on pasta. The distinct smell of her mother's homemade tomato sauce haunts her to this day. It wasn't such a strange scene, all except for her father pulling out his wand and Simone beginning to push Marko upstairs. Alouetta plopped on the floor, and crawled hurriedly into the hall closet, as she often did whenever they had company, but she did it with all the more gusto since her family seemed to be stirred into a panic as well. There, behind an overcoat, Alouetta was safely concealed. However, her family was not to make it out alive. She is the sole survivor. She never cried. Shortly after, the Aurour department would discover the tragedy, and her wailing. They would be secretive about Alouette's survival, knowing that if the murderers were aware, they'd come to finish off the line. They tried caring for her at their headquarters to keep her out of danger, but they soon realized that was no place for a growing child. They put Alouetta in a Foster home ran by a Squib and prayed she wouldn't have any magical outbursts with her new, most likely, muggle parents. She was adopted after only three months by a newly wed couple, of whom sadly could not have a child of their own; Robert and Marina Smith. Despite this, they treated her like their own, handing things to her on a whim and raising her as a muggle. Now Miriam, although she did love her parents, never fully felt like she belonged; Her having fiery red hair while they had mousy brown. When her letter came, she felt it answered so many questions, but how could she do magic? How could she do magic? How could she do magic? Once realizing the letter wasn't a hoax, thanks to the ministry representative that explained the concept of magic to them, they sent her off. Alouetta was dazzled by the floating candles, enchanting and enchanted ceiling, and the simple yet stunning stonework. In her second year, as she passed by the kitchens, she heard a dish break, leaving a light yet unignorable soundwave travel throughout the basement. This delved an ancient, uncovered memory and she could recall quite clearly her mother's plate smashing on the ground, Zitti rolling across the wooden floor, followed by a piercing shriek and deathly silence. Only after opening her eyes did she realize the scream came from herself. She pretended nothing had ever occurred, but the sorrow and hysteria of the memory still clung to the edges of her thoughts. The rest of her time at Hogwarts slid by easily, and she averaged to be a E(xceeds)E(xpectations) student in her classes. When she graduated, her parents broke the news to her, which, in her opinion, was long overdue. They explained how she was adopted, and used to be the "McKinnon's" daughter until tragedy struck, but they didn't go into detail, nor did they tell her who her original parents were or how she came to be a Smith. To honor her previous family, she goes by Alouetta McKinnon, but legally she must sign her name with '-Smith'. After a bit of asking around, most specifically the Ministry, she found that the rest of her family had been murdered by Death Eaters in the first Wizarding War, and how they fought bravely in the war effort. She isn't sure how to feel about that, and often spends her time pondering the situation. Personality She's commonly placid and calm, and her face seems to be set in a amused, yet welcoming smile, as if there's always something to laugh at. In spite of her rather dark beginnings, she can't fully recollect everything that transpired, so, surprisingly enough to some, she's rather good natured. Alouetta isn't of extremely advanced intellect, but she surely isn't a dimwit. When faced with a problem, she will always wait before acting, as it isn't in her nature to be impulsive or jumpy. Appearance Alouetta has copper colored hair that resemble flames, but that betrays her calm demeanor. Her minty green eyes are more truthful when it comes to her personality. She has her mother's pale, calming, light eyes and her father's shocking red hair. Her wardrobe consists of a silver chain which she wears on a daily basis, second-hand sweaters, oversized t-shirts, a flowing midnight-blue cloak and causal, muggle pants. Trivia *She believes "Her Morning Elegance" by Oren Lavie to describe her incredibly well. Coincidentally, her model is Shir Shomron. *Her nicknames do not vary much, them being "Alo" and "Birdy" because Alouetta means "lark" or "bird" in french. *Although she was Muggle Raised, she took Muggle Studies as a way to truly see how Wizards viewed non Magical things, and after a while she developed a liking to the class. *OWLs: Astronomy - P. Ancient Runes - A. Charms - EE. Defense Against the Dark Arts - O (She had to retake her second year exam twice) Herbology - A. Healing - O. History of Magic - EE. Potions - O. Transfiguration - EE. Muggle Studies - O. *NEWTs: Charms - EE. Defense Against the Dark Arts - EE. Healing - EE. History of Magic - EE. Potions - O. Transfiguration - EE. Muggle Studies - O. *She has a knack for naming her wands. Her old wand, which was Ebony, which gripped Dittany stalks and was 11 inches in length, was Emily, although she misplaced it and wasn't able to relocate it again. Her current wand is known as Cherise, and is Tibetan Cherry and Phoenix feather, ten and one-half inches. ~ Roleplayed by MelMel ~ ---- Miriam SmithHogwarts Student "Sometimes, the questions are complicated and the answers are simple. ~Miriam Smith Dr. Seuss History Miriam was born and raised in England, where the grass is green and the skies are grey. Though it does interfere with her love of rock-climbing, rock-collecting, a hobby of her's she's never really outgrown, she's grown to love rainy days and the smell of ozone right before a nice shower. When her parents, Robert and Marina, first laid eyes on her, she was immediately dubbed Miram Erika. She grew up a single child in a very comfortable muggle household. Her parents, being as rich rich as they were, showed her the sky was the limit. Anything was possible. If you want a tutor in Russian, you will get one. If you want to paint a mural, we have a blank wall right over here. Even more so - everything was easy. This pampering explains her sometimes quixotic goals, and her demanding demeanor she takes when they are not met. Personality She wants the best for everyone and everything - she means well, she really does. It's just that impulsiveness and unpredictablity aren't the best qualities to couple with this idealism. Her goals, sometimes so large, simply turn into moods; Miriam's determined to do something, it's just that she hasn't found out what that something is. As so far, getting good grades is all she works for, and work she does. What people say influences what she does. One may say, "Don't listen to them haters!" But is it so bad to just try and make everyone as comfortable as possible? As one might as, 'Unapologetically herself'. Easily frustrated, easily irriated, and forever working to be what people don't want. Because why should she do anything different? If she can't get what she wants, they can't get what they want. It's only fair. Miriam sees herself as the bringer of justice. If you're shy, she seeks to bring you up. If you're cocky, she seeks to knock you down. And while she might need an ego deflation of her own, she won't thank you for it. Miriam is confident. Sometimes that translates into an annoyingly pretentious, statuesque, composed, teacher-like, know-it-all sweetheart. Other times, her high energy and high expectations are hard to handle, and she becomes the ADHD problem child they know and love. Gah she's so simple it's too hard to describe. Miriam does what she wants whenever she feels she has to do it. The rules of life: - Life needs rules. - To live is to be, to be is to do. There is no such thing as nothing. Don't think about it too much. - Do unto others as they have done unto you. Slightly worse; You are karma. - What people say is important. How they feel - even more so. - Never yell. - There is always a right answer. Appearance Miriam has, while not the beautiful copper most attribute when they hear the word 'Red', a most definitely a deep auburn color. Most would expect green, or even blue eyes to match, but instead she has brown. Occasionally she wear reading glasses, but it's rare to catch her attentatively looking at a book unless it's for some much needed cramming. Trivia *Although she was Muggle Raised, she took Muggle Studies as a way to truly see how Wizards viewed non Magical things, and after a while she developed a liking to the class. *Her FC is Piper McKenzie Harris *She has a knack for naming her wands. Her old wand, which was Ebony, which gripped Dittany stalks and was 11 inches in length, was Emily, although she misplaced it and wasn't able to relocate it again. Her current wand is known as Cherise, and is Tibetan Cherry and Phoenix feather, ten and one-half inches. ~ Roleplayed by MelMel ~ Category:DARP Category:Characters Category:Ideas